The Moonlight Sonata
by Il Duce
Summary: In their search for safety, James and Lily arrive at Godric's Hollow, uncertain of what Fate held for them there. With a love that reaches beyond death despite their fears, they defied everything but paid the ultimate price for their son. (Completed)


******  
  
Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor "Moonlight" Op. 27/2 by L .V.  
Beethoven  
  
******  
  
"Set me like a seal upon thy heart, love is as strong as death."  
  
There was nothing but the crazed flurry of snow and the vicious howling wind to accompany the two heavily cloaked figures slowly weaving their way along a narrow sinuous path in the snow. Not even the moon that hid behind the turbulent clouds dared to ride the stormy night sky. Once more, the wind howled mournfully and made the gnarled branches of the looming trees creak and sway violently.  
  
A deep chill settled the first traveler's bones, making him shiver suddenly. But more urgent thoughts for someone else made his hazel eyes flick beside him through his glasses, thinking that his companion called out to him. He stopped walking and searched worriedly the face of the one behind him, his deep concern evident. Strong guilt squeezed his insides, making something in his chest pound painfully.  
  
'She didn't do anything to be here. She deserves so much better than to suffer,' he thought with remorse. But it wasn't the first time he told himself so.  
  
'It can't be that far, Lily. We're almost there." He tried to strengthen her but his reassurance didn't reach inside him. Guilt only grew as she raised her eyes to his. The look from her glazed gaze made him want to kill himself. He was a damned fool to bring her to all of this.  
  
Lily caught the flicker of pain that passed through James Potter's deep amber eyes and she knew what he was thinking. And this troubled her. How many times would she say to him that it was her choice as much as his was? She wanted to tell him this but it was impossible with the loud wind drowning the sounds from everything else. Instead, she took his hand and squeezed it with a smile behind her woolen scarves.  
  
Her gentle reply gave him the resolve to go on. Arm in arm, they slowly went on in knee-deep snow through the woods.  
  
For some time they kept on walking. Then, in the middle of nowhere, James saw finally what he was looking for.  
  
To Lily's surprise, before her was a house. She didn't see it before. She shivered in her coat not only because of the icy wind but also from the stark coldness of the house itself.  
  
It wasn't big or grand. It was just of the right size but she felt then that it was too big and somehow, hollow inside. The lines were all straight and everything seemed to have sharp edges. Even in the dark, its chalk- white paint stood out like the snow that surrounded them. It was a house built only for purpose, as a shelter, but not as a home.  
  
Wishful thoughts entered Lily's mind. Perhaps she could soften the look by adding plants when spring came. Wisteria on the porch so that if the wind blows, lilac petals would sprinkle the floor, at the same time providing a shade. Then ivy vines to sprawl the walls and lots of roses in shades of red and yellow in the garden and sweet alyssum on the windowsills. Of course, the paint would have to go away and replaced with an eggshell white coat.  
  
Perhaps. she could make it a home.  
  
Icy fingers of the wind dug more deeply to her bones. But for now, she thought, she'd be happy to have just a roof over her head, a fire to thaw her frozen toes and something sweet and hot to warm her insides. A hot bath could wait until she had slept. She was already terribly weary.  
  
But most importantly, she wanted her child to be with her.  
  
She had to bite her lip to keep herself from thinking about their child. He was safe for sure, much safer than they were now. But there was something inside her-a most basic instinct-which made her stomach curl into a tight knot. She shook her head slightly and blinked back the hurt in her eyes and concentrated on walking. The tears held back yet the lump in her throat was still there.  
  
Stopping at the door, James fished for something in his pocket and with his first smile for the day, an old, oddly shaped brass key was produced. With a definite click, the heavy wooden door was unlocked and he pushed it open before ushering both him and Lily inside.  
  
The interior wasn't much different from the outside: the chalk-like paint, the stark bareness and cold, straight lines. Boxes of their previously sent belongings were piled up on the sides of the living room. The thin, spindly furniture was just as harsh and cold.  
  
A gentle rapping at their heads by James followed by a warm trickling sensation signaled the lifting of the Disillusionment charm. Then he removed his outer clothes and boots in a manner as if they were at home once more, clearly relived that they were finally in their destination still in one piece. His cloak hung on a wooden stand near the doorway, his boots beside the stand. But then, he stopped what he was doing when he noticed that Lily was very still and quiet. She wasn't bothering to strip off her cloak and boots, not even her mittens.  
  
The guilt returned with a vengeance as it clawed inside him. She was disappointed, James thought sullenly. Normally, people make comments about a house if they came inside one. But Lily stood there, unmoving and silent. He found it terribly disturbing.  
  
His hands wandered to push of her hood and waves of molten copper hair flowed freely. He unwound her scarves so that at least her face was free from clothing, speaking while he was doing so.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. It isn't much at all. But Dumbledore said it was the safest place for us to be, but I promise you that if-" The flow of words were stopped by the soft pressure of her single finger on his lips. He looked within her emerald eyes and knew there was no need for words so many. Even in the dim light reflected from the snow on the outside that gave a bluish hue, her eyes shone with love and faith in him.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry. In fact, why won't you start a fire while I change my clothes for drier ones?" she murmured softly and affectionately squeezed his hand that was on her cheek.  
  
He could only nod his assent before she left to find the bedrooms. He turned to the fireplace and waved his wand and instantly, a roaring fire came to life from the dried logs of the fireplace. Very soon, he had a kettle of tea setting to boil over the fire and he looked around him.  
  
He had to fix the things by tomorrow, he told himself. But an aching feeling of weariness settled inside him that he had difficulty changing his clothes.  
  
Pulling a sweater over his head, he couldn't help but see the simple gold band on his finger. It was somehow hard to believe that he was already married.  
  
One almost surreal day of fall and the mellow golden sunlight filtered by shades of brown, yellow and red of the trees. He remembered how proud and ethereally beautiful Lily was by his side: a petite figure wrapped in a simple silk gown, face veiled by French lace. In the end, he sealed the ceremony with a single passionate kiss. But with his heart and soul put in the gesture and somehow he knew that she did the same thing. But she still wasn't his wife, yet. Gifts and congratulations were showered upon them heavily and most especially by his closest friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, his best man and best friend. But everything else passed in a blur except him and Lily.  
  
Night came and they were all alone at last and he claimed her as his wife not only by words but also in full reality. Everything was cast aside and forgotten for the night was theirs alone. Moonlight, rumpled bed sheets, hushed whispers, fevered kisses, hands memorizing and bodies uniting as one. That night, their union was complete and their child was conceived though he did not know then.  
  
One day, he was shocked and afraid seeing Lily suffer a bout of vomiting and fainting soon afterwards, frighteningly ashen and weak. Frantic that she might be deathly sick, he paced and ranted around her bedside. But as soon as she regained consciousness, she smiled at him and whispered that she was carrying a child-his child! He gaped at her for some moments before asking her again if she was really pregnant. An affirmative nod confirmed the truth and he was speechless again for some moments before his mind processed what she said. A loud laughter broke out from him and kissed Lily soundly before rushing to spread the news. Then the nine months of waiting in constant apprehension for his wife and the child she bore and for their safety.  
  
Safety, he thought once more.  
  
Safety was not n easy commodity during then and until now. Each day, Lord Voldemort increased in power and strength and his allies and minions growing in number as well. He could never know whom he could trust anymore, not even his acquaintances and friends, he was told. Everyone lived in fear and paranoia. A simple glance was as suspicious as a direct glare. This only increased his worry, doubts and fear.  
  
Then, his son was born.  
  
Personally, he thought that no one knew what ordeal he went through. His every nerve stood at its ends. He swore, cursed and nearly cursed the poor assistant healer who said carelessly that everything was fine.  
  
How could everything be fine when Lily was crying out in pain and the child in her was as if clawing his way out to be born? What if something would go wrong and Lily might.die? He could never go on with his life. He might as well be dead himself.  
  
After more than twelve hours of hellish torture, it was over.  
  
The midwife called to him to see his son. The waiting was over and their child was born. But two emotions tried to overwhelm him at the same time: his eager desire to see for himself if they were well and a most inexplicable apprehension in seeing his son. Yet something inside him struck as he held his son for the first time. It was a part of himself, his own flesh and blood.  
  
There were tears in his tired wife's face, though very weak, as she told him that their son looked exactly like him.  
  
True. It was like looking in a mirror and his own reflection was blest suddenly with a life of its own. A scrawny tuft of jet-black hair, the lean frame and even the face was the same as his.  
  
Then he blinked at James and he saw Lily's startling green eyes staring back at him. The boy was perfect a true Potter by blood and features and, judging by its stubborn cries, by attitude.  
  
With so much pride and love, he showed off his son to the world. In the christening, the boy's name also carried his.  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
He entrusted Sirius the role of being godfather. His best friend mischievously winked at him and tickled Harry until he gurgled in laughter. Who said godfathers only teach their godsons moral lessons? If Sirius was the godfather, expect the worst in Harry.  
  
For a few short months, they were all happy and he somehow forgot about the shadows that crept stealthily, like poison in the veins.  
  
Then he got the news. Voldemort's strongest followers, the Death Eaters, killed Marlene McKinnon and her whole family. Cruelly, brutally and without mercy.  
  
It wasn't fair for the whole family to be murdered since it was only Marlene who was the member of the Order of the Phoenix. Every single one of her friends in the Order was bitter over their deaths.  
  
The first thing that jumped to his mind was Voldemort and his Death Eaters torturing Lily and Harry. But Dumbledore came and strongly cautioned him against any rash actions triggered by his emotions, especially those concerning his family and the Order since it would only endanger them further. He said darkly that it wasn't far before Voldemort would try to kill them so he'd think of something for their safety.  
  
These were the words he most feared but knew would come. And Lily and Harry would share his penalty.  
  
Thrice he defied the Dark Lord already and he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order was a group of people who opposed Voldemort with every ounce of their strength and being. And their duty was becoming heavier and more threatening as time passed. Despite all reasons, Lily joined the Order because of him thus risking herself just to be there for him, she didn't care if she was harmed. But he did. He persuaded her to back out but she asked him to trust her. In the end, he agreed, reluctantly and apprehensive but deep inside touched and grateful.  
  
But now he had imperiled her.  
  
He received orders directly from Dumbledore last week. They were to move to Godric's Hollow in the middle of a December night. That was tonight. They would be safe there. Sirius-also a member of the Order, along with Remus and Peter-was the Secret Keeper. They performed the Fidelius Charm, a complex and powerful spell that wouldn't reveal their hiding place unless the Secret Keeper would break it by telling the secret to the enemy.  
  
Their belongings were packed and sent to a house. This house. Who knows how long will they live there? But at least they were safe.  
  
As for Harry, he was given to Dumbledore before they left, considering that carrying him would further attract attention and delay them. They'd have to Apparate in the woods near the house to confuse anyone trying to tail them. The Invisibility cloak was out of the question because the wind was too strong so Disillusionment charm would be the best until they had reached the house.  
  
He could tell it took a lot from Lily to give Harry to other hands, even for a short while. There were tears in her eyes she tried to hold but failed miserably as she kissed Harry good night. Even if she was going away, she never says good bye. It was always either a greeting or take care or something of the like. But never good bye or fare well. For her, it sounded final. She didn't like that. Especially if she was to say it to Harry who wasn't even a year old.  
  
The kettle whistled shrilly and James snapped back to the present. Tea was ready and surely, Lily would be more than glad to have some. She needed it as well as his presence and comfort.  
  
He walked upstairs to find her. One room was open so he went there. It was the master's bedroom and her clothes lay forlorn on the bed. But she wasn't there. "Lily?" he called out but there was no reply. A slight panic rose in him. He tried to calm himself by saying she was in the other rooms. He opened them one by one but Lily wasn't to be found. The panic he felt grew to a full alarm. She couldn't have been taken away! It just wasn't possible!  
  
Then he found a stairs he didn't notice before, leading to the attic. Hoping she was there, he climbed up.  
  
Sheer relief flooded him as he saw Lily's lithe figure sitting in front of a dusty piano lit by the moonlight from the overhead window. He resisted the impulse to lock her in his arms as if to assure him she was there. Instead, he sat quietly down beside her.  
  
One moment, she was stiff and composed then Lily threw herself against him and broke into tears. "I want Harry back with us, in my arms.I won't forgive myself if something happens to him!" She cried between sobs on his shoulder.  
  
James held her tight and tried to soothe her fears. Despite everything else Lily still thought of Harry. "He'll be here soon. You don't have to worry. He's safer with Dumbledore than with us. It's all right. He'll be fine." He murmured comfortingly in her ear. Soon, she stopped crying and, though regretfully, he removed his embrace.  
  
For a while there was a peaceful silence. Lily lightly ran her fingers on the smooth ivory keys. "I always wanted to have a piano at home. I started taking lessons when I was still small but I if asked mum and dad to buy even a tiny one, Petunia would start throwing tantrums. So we never bought one. But I managed to finish taking my lessons." She told him with a soft, wistful smile on her lips.  
  
"Play for me." He asked her, much to Lily's astonishment. "Please."  
  
The way he said please wasn't a plea at all but a firm command but she hesitated. "I don't know if I'm still good at it."  
  
"I'll be the judge, then."  
  
She hit a few tentative keys and a scale. She looked at him and met his eyes as he nodded with encouragement.  
  
A sad, flowing melody rose to fill the empty house, at first weak but as the notes flowed; it grew more definite and strong but still slow and haunting. Almost bittersweet and melancholic, he noted as he watched with fascination her fingers skim the ivory and ebony. Without a doubt it was difficult but she played with skill and ease. Finally, the last note faded softly to nothingness and silence reigned anew.  
  
The moon now shone brightly over them in the throes of a dying storm and it lit the two figures sitting side by side in front of the piano in an attic of a house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" he asked, breaking the silence. Somehow, the question wasn't appropriate for their shared moment. But she answered anyway.  
  
"I wouldn't be human if I said no."  
  
"Do you regret sometimes leaving them for me?"  
  
Lily gazed lovingly in his inquiring deep brown eyes and leaned against him. "Isn't it obvious, Mr. Potter? I risked everything joining the Order and marrying you-meaning submitting my whole self and life to you-then underwent child labor to bear your son and followed you here and will still follow you wherever you will go, don't you think it is answer enough?"  
  
Yes, it was enough, more than enough.  
  
He cupped her face and murmured. "The piece you played was beautiful. But you are more than beautiful." He smiled and placed his lips on hers. He really didn't know what to do if she was not there beside him.  
  
He finally broke away and asked Lily once more, who was leaning against him, folded in his embrace. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that I could make this house a home with the three of us together. You, Harry and me. Perhaps more than three of us, if you want. By the time spring comes, the house needs plants to soften its look. Even if this were all over, I'd still like to stay here. I like it here." She told him softly.  
  
And to think he thought she hated it here. "Everything is going to be all right from now on, Lily. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other. And we'll be here together for always." His hands threaded through the silky copper strands of her hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead, hoping and praying with all his heart that he could fulfill that promise.  
  
But Destiny had its own mind and would not and never will bend to anyone's will. No one knew what it held for both of them in the end.  
  
******  
  
A several months had passed since they first came to Godric's Hollow. Spring went by and the house was transformed into a home outside as well as inside decked with a variety of plants. Also, the stiff furniture was replaced with more homey-looking and comfortable ones and the paint changed too.  
  
Summer came and before they knew it, it was little Harry's first birthday. They celebrated with a big cake but since Harry couldn't eat it alone, the cake lasted for a week. There were presents from friends delivered by Dumbledore himself since Sirius was on an important task but he sent his love and best regards for them all.  
  
Slowly, the trees changed their vibrant green garments to their autumn dresses. The wind blew from the North, bringing a cold wind over them.  
  
One windy night, a rapid knocking at their heavy door shocked the both of them. The moon had already ridden to her highest point and they never had visitors that late. Cold dread coursed through their veins.  
  
"Lily, go upstairs and bring Harry with you." James snapped and in a flash, they were upstairs. His fingers drew his wand from his pocket.  
  
"Open up. It's me." Muttered a deep voice at the door.  
  
Recognition made him release his pent-up breath and opened the door.  
  
A tall man in a black trench coat with striking looks-albeit brooding- went in the house and quickly locked the door behind him. There was a big tear in his coat, exposing another tear of the same size in his robe.  
  
"What's the matter, Sirius?" James anxiously asked but Sirius drew his wand and let the curtains down.  
  
"Where's Lily?" he asked suddenly after removing his coat in such an urgent manner that his fear doubled.  
  
There wasn't any need to call her since she stood at the top of the stairs with a sleeping Harry in her arms since she heard Sirius' distinctive drawl.  
  
Sirius slumped to one of the comfortable couches and wearily rubbed his face. It was pale and haggard that it frightened them.  
  
"What happened?" James again inquired, more worried than ever.  
  
"This." Sirius drew his robe to his shoulder, revealing a badly bandaged arm and already it was drenched with varying shades of rust and scarlet.  
  
For a while, both of them were stunned. Sirius was definitely not a pushover and it takes such skill to wound him.  
  
"Someone was after me and tried to kill me. I should've been dead but I managed to evade so it only hit my arm. The damn wound won't stop bleeding." His expression grew darker as he glanced at his deep wound. "I managed to injure him but he escaped."  
  
Without a word, Lily rose. Soon she returned with a large box then began treating the wound. The wound was worse than he had described it. No sooner as she removed the bloodied tatters of the makeshift bandage, the wound oozed heavily with blood. She instructed James to fetch her hot water.  
  
With the hot water being made, she opened the box revealing an assortment of medicine of both known to muggles and to them then chose a few herbs to crush for a dressing. A deep blue potion was poured on the wound and it went numb to the very bone. The next became a blur as she disinfected, cleaned and stitched the wound, taking at least twelve stitches. A spell would have been inapplicable since it was a curse that hit Sirius' arm therefore resistant to healing charms. Maybe it would have been healed earlier if only they knew the curse and its proper counter- curse. But fortunately, the herbs took effect and the wound stopped bleeding altogether.  
  
"James, they are already suspecting me or else they would not have come after me." He muttered through gritted teeth as the last stitch was placed.  
  
"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?" James suddenly spoke.  
  
"No. I came here directly from London."  
  
Lily patted the newly bandaged arm and fixed her things with a wave of her wand. "That means you haven't had any dinner yet. What do you want? There's some left from the Shepherd's pie I made for dinner but if you can still wait I'll make something more that you prefer."  
  
A slight smile broke from his haggard face as he nodded. "The pie would be enough, thank you."  
  
Lily returned his smile and went to fix his dinner.  
  
Sirius glanced back and forth to Lily and James-who was affectionately massaging Harry's hands-for quite a while. "You're extremely lucky to have Lily." Sirius commented openly as soon as she was out of earshot.  
  
A half smile formed in James face. "Yeah. I know." He answered, glancing at Lily's back.  
  
The carefree moment passed and a serious expression was both worn by both of them again. The other brought his hands together and leaned forward. "I was thinking, about changing secret keepers."  
  
Taken aback at what he said, James could only ask why.  
  
"If ever they caught me, they'd give me Veritaserum so that they could pry your whereabouts from me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"James, I'm only human! With my wand arm wounded, I'm vulnerable. No one can resist both the Veritaserum and the Imperius curse combined." His voice broke at the last statement and he hung his head between his hands. "I'm sorry I have disappointed you."  
  
Lily came back to the room holding two mugs of brewed coffee. The defeated stoop of Sirius made her stop in her tracks. She flicked her gaze to James who shook his head quietly at her.  
  
James got both mugs and offered it to Sirius. "You didn't, Sirius." He patted his best friend's arm consolingly. "Who do you reckon should be our secret-keeper?"  
  
Sirius gratefully drank his coffee and stared thoughtfully at the fire for some moments, in deep thought.  
  
"Peter would be the perfect choice. They won't suspect him to be your secret-keeper." He said after some time.  
  
James weighed his choices and tried to picture Peter mentally.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the type to cling to somebody like chewing gum on a shoe's sole. Sometimes, people would think of him as a pushover and a try hard. He wanted always to be with the most powerful or popular group to look tough. But inside he was afraid too. Afraid of being bullied at, of being ridiculed and of being hurt. But if Peter wanted to stick to somebody, he would. And that was what qualified him as a secret keeper. Of course, Sirius was infinitely more capable than he, not to mention also wise but circumstances demanded a more low-lying figure. Sirius was never low-lying. If he opposed someone, he was vociferous about it even without letting words get out of his mouth.  
  
"That's settled, then."  
  
A thankful smile surfaced from Sirius. "I'll tell Peter as soon as I can go back to London. I'm afraid I'll won't have any sleep tonight." He noted wryly.  
  
"Enough talk. Your dinner is ready and I'm sure you're famished." Lily beamed and ushered him to the dining room.  
  
James was about to follow them when a cold, strong wind blew open one of the windows. The flames in the fireplace flickered to the point of dying and for a few fleeting seconds, the room was suddenly filled with shadows. Bolting the window shut, he was suddenly filled with foreboding.  
  
He stubbornly brushed off the idea that it was a bad omen. It was only a coincidence, he told himself. Perhaps there was a storm coming. But there was a voice that kept nagging him inside his head. He hadn't made a mistake in switching the secret-keepers. Or did he?  
  
******  
  
"Is this one any good?"  
  
"Better than the others. Really, is this your first time to make Jack o' Lanterns?"  
  
James smiled at the remark then nodded. He had been attempting to make a perfect Jack o' Lantern under Lily's instructions but they didn't look that good. The first one had been a disaster; the second's eyes' were too far apart. At least this one was all right, only that it was squint-eyed. It wasn't easy as he imagined and he sighed audibly.  
  
Harry, sitting beside him, was less interested in carving. But his eye was caught by the curled shavings from the pumpkin. He began poking the curls and played with a particularly big one. James looked at him just in time to see Harry attempting to eat the shaving.  
  
"Don't eat that! Pumpkin pie is good but raw pumpkin is disgusting." He reprimanded Harry as he removed the curl from the baby's grip. All of a sudden, he started crying from his loss of his toy.  
  
James sighed again and cleaned up the mess he made with his wand.  
  
"You made him cry. Bad boy!" Lily scolded him in return and lifted Harry to soothe his crying. "It's all right, honey. Mummy will give you something else to eat."  
  
A mock frown formed in his face. "Hey. That's not fair! I made the lanterns while he only wanted to eat the pumpkin shaving. Why does he get something to eat and I have nothing?"  
  
"You'd have to make me cry first," was the short reply.  
  
"All right, then. " He replied and removed Harry from her arms. A full tickling assault ensued and James didn't stop until she was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes and writhing on the carpet, pleading him to stop.  
  
He did stop and stooped to kiss her. "Dinner can wait, you know." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"For us, yes. But for Harry, a definite no." she poked his rib hard and he fell to his side on the floor but his playful smile in full force.  
  
"Kill joy." He teased her as he caught and embraced her.  
  
She pecked affectionately on his cheek. "Dinner is on the table so you might as well wash your hands first, young man." She told him in a mock commanding tone. Humming, she picked Harry up and started to walk towards the Dining room.  
  
The loud click of the door's lock unlatching made them both freeze and turn to the door.  
  
Everything that followed seemed to occur in slow motion, as if they were underwater instead. The heavy door swung open, letting in an icy draft, extinguishing every fire and filling them with fear and panic. A man, heavily cloaked and hooded, stood at the doorway. Though his eyes were covered by shadows, they knew he was looking straight at them. The unseen gazes rooted them more to the floor, unable to move or protect themselves. Then ever so slightly, the penetrating gaze fell on Harry.  
  
The Lord Voldemort had found what he wanted at last: them. Ironically, what they thought was a safe haven had become a trap where they were harmless rabbits in the dark wolf's den.  
  
A malign smile twisted the horrible lips against the chalk-like skin of the dark lord. A low, guttural laugh came as he took a single step.  
  
With the first step taken, James finally snapped. He refused to die without fighting. "Run, Lily. Run while I can still hold him." He said to the wide-eyed Lily who was clutching Harry in a death grip. She still wouldn't move so he had to shout "Go!"  
  
She glanced at him with fear-filled eyes before running away upstairs.  
  
His thoughts turned to her. Lily was still very beautiful in his eyes. He longed to say I love you to her for one last time, to spend every moment with her until his dying moment. To see Harry and his other children grow and achieve success in their own lives and even to see his grandchildren. To watch the marvelous copper hair turn slowly into silver. To watch their dream being fulfilled into making their house in Godric's Hollow into a home.  
  
He turned away from her to his opponent and knew with freezing realization that he won't be able to do those. Today was his last day. He won't be able to see Lily and Harry and his friends and so much more ever again. The thought brought a lump in his throat and his eyes stung sharply.  
  
The low laugh had become a hysterical roaring that sounded like it came from the grave. Their house had become his grave. But he didn't want to die without fighting. He would protect Lily and Harry with everything he had, even with his life.  
  
"You think you can stand up against me!" came the shrill cry of Voldemort.  
  
James pulled himself up, straight-backed and proud with his wand withdrawn in his hand. He shot a fatal curse to him but in a quick movement, it only hit the hem of his robe, leaving a sizzling hole.  
  
With surprising speed, Voldemort drew his own wand and made a shot for him.  
  
He evaded only in time. The spot on the floor where he stood was obliterated and he tried to hit Voldemort again but a beam of red light hit him square in the stomach, making him still as stone.  
  
"Trapped, aren't we Potter? You might be asking how, after all the secrecy, did I manage to get in here? Let us say that someone you thought you could trust gave a little-hmm, how should I say it-squeak?" A low laugh escaped from him once more.  
  
"You defied me thrice. No one had been able to do that before, it is pitiful to waste your talents, and I will give you the honor of dying quick." He hissed and pointed at his forehead. "And if you're wondering why I'm here is not because of you but because of your son.  
  
Harry, James thought desperately. Why?  
  
Voldemort seemed to have read his thoughts since he answered: "Oh yes, little Harry. Suppose Dumbledore did not say that to you? It's a good thing I told you since nobody likes to die without knowing why." A blinding green light came forth from Voldemort's wand and straight into his forehead.  
  
The numbness he felt was changed in a split second to pain. Pain in its most powerful form. White-hot flames seared his very flesh and his insides were being melted and his head was splitting apart. It was as if someone was trying to take him apart with molten metal. He refused still to give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain. His whole life flashed before his eyes and the happy days he and Lily shared and the future with all of them well and alive. Through his pain he felt tears trickling down his face as he realized that there was no future for him. He heard the sonata Lily played one winter night, the first time they came there. Perhaps everything that happened to them was like that. It started and ended in so much sorrow and so will his. Theirs was perhaps a doomed love and his last vestige of life was fleeing from his body  
  
"Lily." he whispered as the image of his wife flashed as his pain was past endurance.  
  
And then there was nothing else.  
  
******  
  
Voldemort brought down his wand and James Potter's body fell to the floor. He defied him even to his death. He didn't scream out loud as the others did and it took him an unusually long time to kill him. But he was done now and what was left was his loving wife and his son.  
  
******  
  
James was dead. She knew it.  
  
The moment that something inside her snapped, she knew what happened. Everything seemed so cold, colder than anything she had felt in her whole life did. She tried to stifle her cries but she was past caring and a cry from the pits of her soul shook her hard. Tears came freely from her eyes and she couldn't see anymore or feel anything but deep grief. He promised that everything will be all right and they would be together always. She could have taken everything that crossed their fates just that they were together.  
  
Harry felt Lily's sudden sorrow that he cried out loud.  
  
With the cry of the child she carried in her arms, she remembered why she was there. She must not give in to grief. Not here, not now. James died to save her and Harry. She won't waste that sacrifice that cost him his life. She will fight back and protect Harry. He was all that mattered to her now. She looked at Harry and remembered James. They were almost exactly like each other save for her eyes. Her heart was filled with love for her child. If she had to die, it was to save Harry.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. Mummy's here. Mummy loves you so much." She crooned softly to the crying baby and the cries died down but her tears flowed afresh with her last words. Her heart belonged to him but in a different way she loved James. Her love for Harry was the love for your own flesh and blood, the fruit of her womb. She wanted to take care of him and James for the rest of her life. But there was no time for thinking.  
  
The door to the nursery gave way and Voldemort stood once more before her. She still held Harry in her arms and she would not let go. She would never let go.  
  
The sight of James' murderer sent misery swamping over her. She didn't even have her wand by her side to protect her and Harry. To plead was the last thing she wanted to do but she was willing to do everything to save her child.  
  
" I don't want to be a mean, green ogre. Now, be a nice girl and give little Harry to me so I could put him to sleep." Voldemort twisted his lips into a smile once more and stretched out a skeletal hand to her.  
  
Lily clutched her child closer to herself. Her rivers of tears wouldn't stop rushing as she pleaded for his mercy. "Kill me if you want but please save my baby! Don't kill him!"  
  
"Your dear husband is dead. And now it's is your turn to die. It's pointless to plead for I have no mercy. Soon, your beloved Harry will die too" He pointed his wand at her and a cruel beam of green light hit her forcefully as malicious laughter rung in the hollows of the night.  
  
The same pain James felt was now upon her and she couldn't even hear herself screaming. But the pain inside her was more powerful than the inflicted pain outside. She was dying and no one was going to take care of Harry. She wasn't going to see him go to school for the first time. She wasn't going to be there when to chase the monsters from beneath his bed or to comfort him when he has nightmares. She wasn't going to be there to kiss away the hurt if he stumbles or to send him off to school. She wasn't going to see to it that he brushed his teeth every night and spoil him during holidays when he comes home from school. She was going to miss so much in Harry's life but it doesn't matter now.  
  
The pain had ended and she knew she was falling to the floor but she placed Harry tightly in her arms to save him from the fall. A single tear escaped and fell on Harry's cheek.  
  
' Just please, let Harry live!' She thought finally and Death closed in upon her.  
  
******  
  
Killing Lily Potter wasn't as quick as he thought. Voldemort could feel so much strength leave him as he finished her off. But the next one was only a baby so it wouldn't take much. Two down, one more to go.  
  
It was so pathetic for her to plead for the life of her son; he could almost laugh at it. But his laughter died down when a voice inside him asked if his mother loved him that much to the point when she would have done the same thing to save him.  
  
No. It wasn't time for such thoughts. Who cares if she does or doesn't? Will it make any difference? Perhaps. But past was past and there was nothing he could do. But what about his father, would he make the same sacrifice as Potter? A grim smile rose from inside him. Never. In fact, the bastard son of a bitch he called his father would have even killed them with his own hands if only he didn't want his hands to be stained with blood.  
  
The little boy squirmed from his dead mother's grasp. What an unnatural little monster. The exact replica of his father. He thought for a while to spare him several years if he turns out to be like his father. But then again, he decided against it. He lifted the boy from the woman's arms and placed him on a nearby table. The little boy had nothing to do with his parents' defiance but the prophecy declared the boy's fate to die and it must be fulfilled.  
  
He pointed his wand at the boy's forehead just as he had done with his father. Too bad if he turns out to be as talented as James Potter was.  
  
In an instant, he shot the killing curse to the little boy but something unexpected happened.  
  
A searing pain was upon him and his very flesh was on fire but it was short lived and total numbness fell upon him. He felt unnaturally light with his power fleeing him. His body was reduced to ashes and his soul was leaving it.  
  
This little boy had reduced him, the Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all, to almost nothing! Not even a ghost with a material form. No, he was less than that. Everything was lost!  
  
With a horrible wail, he fled from the house and into the woods and to wander for so many years until his time came to rise once more.  
  
******  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Unaware of everything that had happened, the child still stared blankly at the fallen form of his mother. He struggled to go near Lily. With difficulty, he reached the floor and crawled to her side. To him, she appeared as if she were sleeping. Deliberately, he tried to shake her awake but her eyes wouldn't open. Nor would she ever awaken again. A strange feeling dawned in him, a realization that she was gone and never to come back. He cried out for all that was lost to him until he was weary of it. Tired, he lay beside her and slept, his love reaching out to her even in death. He may not know it but that night everything changed. The fate of the whole world changed as well as his but at the cost of his parents' lives. He still bears his remarkable resemblance to his father and his mother's eyes.  
  
But now he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. A sign that he would defy the Dark Lord once more as James and Lily once did, as he did that one fateful night.  
  
But those remains to be done for several years after. For now, he felt sleep closing his heavy eyelids, not knowing what happened or what lies before him.  
  
******  
  
Lily swept the dark locks that fell on Harry's closed eyes, revealing a lightning shaped scar. Her eyes were gentle and there was a peaceful smile playing on her lips. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked to see who was it.  
  
James kneeled near the two of them. "Lily, it's time." He murmured to his wife.  
  
"Can we just stay?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head once. "We have to go."  
  
Lily could only nod her head to him and smile sadly and his expression not far from hers.  
  
"We will always watch over him, even from afar." He told her, taking her hand in his. He turned his head to the sleeping child. "Good night, little tyke. Sweet dreams, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Then he placed a fatherly kiss on his forehead and pulled himself up.  
  
Lily took her turn and caressed Harry, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, darling."  
  
Harry somehow felt their kisses and stirred from his sleep.  
  
She stood beside her husband and cast a long lingering look at their son. "He's such a sweet precious angel, my little Harry. Our little Harry" she said, leaning on James' shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"If you are."  
  
Slowly, James led the way and glided from the house, over a great distance and at last they reached a room which opened at his touch. The veil fluttered gracefully before them and hushed voices whispered in a manner that the sea whispers to the shore.  
  
She searched her husband's face for an answer to the silent question in her heart after she stopped before the veil.  
  
He felt her hesitation and wrapped his arms around her, placing his lips on her forehead as always whenever she needed comfort, especially from him. "I'm here, Lily. I will always be here. We will forever be together from now on."  
  
She returned his loving embrace and smiled up to him, knowing with all her heart that the promise would never be broken.  
  
Hand in hand with fingers twined with each other's, together they went behind the veil, as all souls have to do, always watching and waiting over Harry, spending their eternity with each other.  
  
******  
  
"La tristesse durera toujours"  
  
****** 


End file.
